


i want to exorcise the demons from your past

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jannah Calrissian - Freeform, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Nightmares aren’t unusual for Rose or Jannah.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	i want to exorcise the demons from your past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Compare and Contrast
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Muse song, “Undisclosed Desires”. There are slight compare/contrast elements, such as in Jannah observing her environment.

It wasn’t unusual for either of them to wake from nightmares. Rose about being forced to her feet by Hux and nearly being executed by Phasma, Jannah about her stormtrooper days. Either way, Rose finds herself jolting awake at the same time as Jannah.   
  
“You’re in our room,” Rose said to Jannah, softly. “You’re safe.”  
  
Jannah smiled at her. “You’re safe too. You okay?”  
  
Rose sighed. “The Supremacy. Me and Finn...we nearly died...”  
  
“Oh, Rose...”  
  
Jannah hugged her then, and after managing to catch her breath, Rose withdrew slightly and said, “Are you...”  
  
“Stormtrooper stuff,” Jannah said. “And...stuff that might be from my childhood.” She ran a hand through her curly black hair. “I know I didn’t want to go...”  
  
Rose bit her lip. She wished Jannah knew how brave she was. How strong. She was so much like Finn — she was, of course, different than Finn, holding in her uncertainty instead of letting it show, but she had that same quiet dignity, that same sense of honor and courage.   
  
She didn’t know if Jannah knew it. She’d keep telling her, Rose knew that.   
  
“Do you,” Rose said cautiously, “Remember anything?”  
  
Jannah was quiet for a long while. Then, “I can remember snippets. Pieces. There was my mother. She looked like me. Black hair. Lots of black hair.” She smiled, and Rose was momentarily heartened just to see it in her girlfriend. "She was funny. Really funny. My father was...well, he was Lando.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rose said, smiling.   
  
“They’re just images, though. It’s not really the same.” Jannah’s breathing hitched just then, and Rose knew that she was at least on the brink of tears, if not breaking down. “Stang, Rose, I was so used to the only family I had being Company 77. Not like that was bad; I love them like siblings. But I didn’t know anything about myself.” A beat. “I can still remember. That room, the woman in chrome armor. Everything I was taught, to memorize the First Order propaganda backwards and forwards...”  
  
“You’re free,” Rose said. “Phasma’s dead. She won’t hurt anyone ever again.”  
  
Jannah nodded. “I guess I just have to get used to it.” She brushed a curl out of her eyes. “Rose...I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you.”  
  
“You just did, babe."  
  
“Yeah. There’s a lot of stuff that I can compare to...where I was.” Rose knew Jannah wouldn’t call it a childhood by a long shot. "That’s one of them. You’re one of them.”  
  
“I want to be that.”  
  
“You are, Rose.”  
  
Their lips met, and Rose took time to thank the same forces Paige believed in for bringing her such a strong, wonderful woman — in Jannah.


End file.
